<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SCP-354-10 by BumpkinDice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497014">SCP-354-10</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice'>BumpkinDice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto SCP AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>10k worth of crack, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - SCP Foundation, Attempt at Humor, Crack, Humor, I love banter, I wish I had added more Tobirama, Light Angst, M/M, Madara has bad time until he doesn't, Maybe - Freeform, Some Plot, Uchiha Izuna Lives, i think</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24497014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumpkinDice/pseuds/BumpkinDice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Madara works for the SCP foundation, currently researching SCP-354, The Blood Pool. One day at work a 'man' appears called Hashirama but as soon as they meant, then he was gone. Now Madara has been taken to the otherwise of the pool.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Naruto SCP AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>SCP-354-10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Forgive me if my fic doesn't give out the vibes an SCP story might. I had fun writing this! I do like the SCP foundation and its stories! And I love HashiMada!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Madara looked at his chart for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes, as he paced back and forth in his research lab. It was an uneventful day, the research going slow, as it had for months on end. He regretted ever agreeing with the foundation to send him to Area 354. In the past SCP-354, The Blood Pool as it was nicknamed, was active. Entities would pop out and if they were unable to be contained, they were killed. Madara had hoped to be able to dissect and inspect all that would pass through, having read the interesting logs from the past researchers and agents had written. Though the one about the bunny with lightning fast reflex who bit through the neck of an agent was horrifying. What the hell kind of bunny was it? They had cremated its remains after finding no evidence of it having superior biology to the ones found in their world. </p><p>When he heard his door open he snapped his head up  to see his younger brother, Izuna, enter. When he heard that Madara was to be transferred here, he insisted on tagging along, if only to pester him about how utterly uneventful this SCP was. </p><p>“Brother, there has been some strange activity with the 354, so I came here to show you. Perhaps it’s your lucky day and an entity ready to kill us will end our misery,” Izuna said, grinning. </p><p>Madara rushed past him, running down the hall and into the containment room of the SCP. He made it just in time to see something emerge from the red pool. He watched from the safety of the catwalk above. It wasn’t as if Madara was merely a scientist. He had at one point been an agent who had done his fair share of missions to eliminate those found too dangerous. </p><p>Rising up from the red liquid appeared to be a human-like entity. It had tan skin, long brown hair, and appeared to be in some strange red armour. It looked around, taking in its surroundings. Agents stood ready to fire in case of an attack. The entity did nothing for a while, just blinking and when it moved, Madara made a motion to the others to hold back. Slowly, he made his way towards a ladder that would lead down to the pool and their ‘guest’. Confident that he could take down the other if need be, with a gun hidden underneath his coat. He heard his brother from behind say it was a bad idea, that they should wait longer,butMadara ignored him, much too interested in getting a closer look. He blamed the months of inactivity in his need to experience his first anomaly from the pool. </p><p>The entity turned its head to look at Madara as he approached, hands raised up in surrender. “It’s okay, I won’t do anything,“ he said in a calm, relaxing tone. The creature would most likely not understand a word of what he was saying. </p><p>“Hello! I’m Hashirama! Who are you?” it said in a deep, masculine voice. Madara blinked for a moment. Did the entity just talk to him? In a language he understood? This Hashirama appeared friendly, what with the smile he was directing at Madara. What a bizarre situation. Looking up, he saw Izuna gripping the railing, face full of worry and curiosity while the other agents still held up their firearms. </p><p>“Hello, my name is Madara Uchiha, I’m here to,” he said, pausing to find the right words, “Help you. Understand you. Where do you come from?” he asked, inching ever so closer to Hashirama. It wasn’t until he was less than five feet away that he realized how tall the other ‘man’ was and dare he say, handsome? No, he couldn’t think such things, how pathetic would he be to call a strange humanoid creature good looking? He wasn’t that low, much to the disagreement of Izuna who thought his brother was mighty desperate. </p><p>“What a lovely name! You’re pretty cute, you know? Oh, I don’t know where I come from, I just...popped up here! I just have vague memories of living in a forest, I think. Strange, right?” Hashirama said, smiling even brighter,though Madara was stuck on the part where he commented on his looks. Cute? He was not cute! On impulse he kicked Hashirama in the shin, causing the other to yelp in pain and fall to the ground, near the start of the red liquid.</p><p>“Don’t talk nonsense! Puppies are cute, I’m fucking hot, got it,” he said, frowning at the other man who was now pouting. He heard shouts from above and called back out that he had everything under control, for now, that is. It was a good thing none of them heard their conversation. </p><p>“Do you always hurt poor lost souls like myself? I was only speaking the tr-” Hashirama said, pausing when Madara glared daggers at him. He scratched the back of his head and slowly got up. Madara was about to speak when another entity started emerging from the red pool. It had orange fur and looked like a giant fox. He backed up, sensing that this creature would not be as friendly as Hashirama. It had several large tails, and sharp claws, it raised its head and looked ready to attack but Hashirama reacted before the agents above did. Wood shot out from his arms and struck the huge fox and pushed it down back into the pool. He grunted as he seemed to put more strength in the protruding wood. Turning back, he yelled for Madara to leave, that this fox was not safe to be around. Mindlessly nodding his head, Madara did as was told, pausing only when he was halfway up the ladder. </p><p>The large fox seemed to emit an orange aura around it as Hashirama struggled to fight it back. Worried that the strange man would be harmed or worse, Madara ran to the agents and told them to shoot at the beast and only the beast. Izuna took him aside and asked him questions about Hashirama, “What is it, did it talk to you, did it understand you?” He asked, face stricken with concern. Madara, not having the patience to answer back to his brother, shoved him aside and ran to peer over the catwalk, hands gripping tightly at the railing. Hashirama looked focused, arms extended, face sweating. The beast was nearly submerged. With blood seeping out from various wounds, and a final shout, Hashirama managed to push it in, though not without being pulled into the pool himself. Madara shouted for him, running back down but he didn’t make it in time. Both Hashirama and the beast were gone and the pool receded in size until it was merely a puddle. </p><p>When he filled in his log for the day, he did so with a heavy heart and the memory of a smile he wished he could see again. He opted to forgo writing the entity’s name, wanting to keep ‘Hashirama’ for himself. The man had created wood from his own flesh and had the physical strength to fight back such a large creature. There was so much he could have learnt about Hashirama! But it was too late, he was gone and most likely never to be seen again. It made Madara want to pull out his own hair. In a fit of untamed rage, he swiped off all belongings off his desk. He groaned when he realized his coffee spilt over some reports he had filled out. Getting up, he went to retrieve some paper towels he had stored away. Where did he come from, where did he go? And why did it have to happen all so suddenly? Hearing a knock, he called out for them to enter.</p><p>“Tsk, tsk, brother, never knew you to be clumsy, or are you upset about the loss of the entity? Was thinking SCP-354-10 would be its codename,” Izuna said, waltzing up to his brother’s desk and leaning against it. Madara just rolled his eyes and ignored the bait. “Yes, that would suit him fine,” he said, groaning when Izuna chuckled. </p><p>“What’s so funny?”</p><p>“Him? Did you see what was in its pants? For all we know, it could have easily been a shapeshifter. It certainly proved that it could morph some part if its anatomy,”</p><p>“Well shit, I’m just assuming, he did have quite a deep voice,”</p><p>“About that, what did he say?”</p><p>Madara didn’t lift his gaze up from the mess he was cleaning up, concreting on anything but his brother's piercing gaze. Nosey little shit that he was certainly didn’t drop anything, always wanting to know, butting in. He wasn’t in the mood to indulge him but if he didn’t give at least a stick to throw, Izuna would keep barking at him.</p><p>“He said he didn’t remember much, aside from living in a forest. That’s about it, now please, let me finish my work. Don’t you have your own reports to fill out little brother?”</p><p>“Fine but know that you can’t keep anything from me. Bye!” Izuna said, giving his brother a sweet smile. Wretched brat, Madara thought to himself. Those smiles were fool’s gold. </p><p>Days passed and before he knew it, two months had gone by and no activity had come forth from the pool. Izuna had even decided to take a two week leave the other day, wishing Madara all the luck in the world with his ‘pining for your precious anomaly,” as he had put it. Madara was not pining, no, he was dejected about the loss of learning more about Hashirama and what type of creature he truly was! That was all, it certainly helped that the ‘man’ was also good looking and thought the same about him. Fuck, he needed to let off steam. Maybe Izuna had the right idea of taking a short vacation. </p><p>The Uchiha resigned himself to checking up once again in the small pool. The guards posted, only two, looked ready to drop dead from boredom. He couldn’t blame them when there was action, things got gritty, but the calm uneventful peace they had now was torturous. Especially knowing that there were other facilities and missions they could have been assigned to. He entered the room that held all the monitors and detectors. The other scientists mentioned that the pool had grown by a centimeter in a half, the most growth since the incident. Madara nodded and thanked them, looking down at his digital pad and noting the change down. He usually preferred his clipboard and paper but the tablet was handy as well. Izuna claimed a clipboard was insulting to the foundation and its technology. Too old fashioned. </p><p>Madara sighed and exited the room, deciding taking a closer look wouldn’t hurt anyone. Oh, how he would regret that decision. The moment he neared it, it decided that now it wanted to grow. Because clearly it didn’t consider Madara’s wants or needs, no. Instead, Madara felt himself be pulled in by something that wrapped around his ankle and dragged him to the center and into the dense liquid. He shouted for the idiotic guards who were slow to react. Before he knew it, he was fully submerged, body sinking and sinking, unable to breathe, not wanting to risk ingesting the substance. He eventually blacked out.</p><p>When he came back into consciousness, he found himself in a large field, the sky set at dawn, no wind, silence all around. He tried to get up but groaned when he felt his ankle ache. The thing, whatever it was, had held on too tight and it felt as if it was twisted. He hobbled along, seeing a forest in the distance and a large lake to his right. He cursed, having nothing but his pad and a gun. No suit, no other instrument or detector, not even his damn phone. He was utterly unprepared to be in a most likely inhospitable, dangerous location. </p><p>No doubt Izuna would have a field day once he got word of this. That is only if he survived and made it back to hear his dear brother talk his ear off about how he was a complete imbecile and didn’t deserve his position as head researcher of the compound. Really, it’s like this pool not only released strange entities but took some of his brain cells as well. He kept moving, peering around to make sure no other lifeforms were sneaking upon him. Thinking about it, he saw nothing but foliage and water. No red pool, no insects, no birds. It was unnerving. All of a sudden he felt eyes on him, but from where? He could not tell. Madara decided he’d make a splint for his ankle from the branches of the trees in the forest. </p><p>It took him an excruciatingly long ten minutes to reach it. He felt as if the air was heavier here. The trees to his disappointment were too high to simply snap a branch off and he couldn’t get a hold and climb it. And there were no twigs lying around either. All of a sudden he heard a large splash in the distance and he turned his gaze to the lake in the distance and saw tentacles come out and a strange bull-like head popped out as well. Madara made a run for it, feeling that that might have been what pulled him in. His ankle begged for him to slow down his pace but he kept pushing through the agony, not daring to look back, rushing past trees, entering deeper into the forest. If this would prove to be his downfall, he’d accept it. All this was his own fault to start off with. </p><p>He finally paused only when he nearly fell off a cliff, barely gaining back his balance, he fell flat on his bum. He cursed to himself, wondering why it seemed like he was asking for a death wish. Below the cliff fall stood more forest, encompassing what seemed to be miles and miles of it. Madara felt his chest constrict. Where was he to go? How was he to find that pool? Would he survive long enough in hopes that the foundation would send a rescue team? If they even sent one. He clenched his eyes shut and took deep breaths, deciding for now that he had to see the condition of his ankle. Wincing, he moved his left ankle and took off his boot. It was swollen and beet red. Putting his boot back on, he slowly got up, hopping to a tree to lean against. He felt for his tablet and gun and sighed in relief when he felt them still in their separate harnisters. He could do this, he was made of tougher stuff. Sure his ankle impeded his movement but his aim was spot on and he had strength, could certainly fight back...Potentially fight against something that at least was around his size. </p><p>Deciding to just lay low and rest, he took off his lab coat and bunched up, and used it as a makeshift pillow. He placed his gun beside him while he went to lay down. Formulating a plan, he pondered over the best course of action. Stay stationary until either his ankle was less swollen or his position was compromised. As for the eventual pang of hunger that would no doubt hit him, especially after skipping breakfast and barely eating a decent lunch,he knew he’d have to find something to consume. Too bad he didn’t know what could be eaten here and not potentially end his life. </p><p>The trees looked barren of fruits and creatures. He didn’t want to risk going back to that lake and meeting up with that horrid tentacle creature. Once night comes around, he wouldn’t be surprised if that’s when all matter of life would spring up. He was prey in this land, clueless and alone. He wouldn’t want Izuna to be in this situation but he dearly wished to have his brother by his side. Why hadn’t he asked one of those guards to accompany him down to the pool? This whole situation could have been avoided. He laid there for what felt like hours in the stillness of this eerily calm world. It made him paranoid. Were there creatures so silent that his ears couldn’t detect? </p><p>All that was proven wrong when in the distance, over the cliff, he heard a sharp roar. Jumping up, he saw an orange blur rampaging through the trees, destroying them. It was the giant fox from before! Madara held in his breath, slowly walking backwards into the forest, not wanting to gain its attention. But then something clicked. Hashirama. He had fought the beast! Was he alive? He clearly didn’t defeat it. What had happened when he had left along with the fox? He then noticed a large, troll looking wooden statue appear, fending off the fox.</p><p> He watched the gruelling battles of titans, wreaking havoc on the landscape. Madara was mesmerized, feeling something that compelled him to stay and cheer for the wooden troll-like giant. Squinting his eyes and moving now closer to the cliff edge, he saw a small blur on the wooden giant. Something told him that it could be Hashirama. The man did seem to have some ability to manipulate wood. Ecstatic that he would see a familiar face, he looked around to find a way down below. While searching for a path to reach the battlefield, the giant fox seemed to have been defeated, limping away in the directions of some mountains. Madara smirked to himself, good riddance. He had taken his Hashirama from him. No, not his, Madara thought, shaking his head. </p><p>He kept to a pace that wouldn’t agitate his ankle any further, gun in one hand. It was only until he reached where the trees had started to fall from the damage done to them did he realize the wooden giant was gone and there stood...nothing. An empty field with nothing but fallen trees and the silence once again encompassing the area. He only heard his breath and the distance echoes of the wounded creature running off. He dropped to his knees and sighed, distraught. Was he too late? Was that even a making of Hashirama’s? Was he lucky instead, having possibly avoided being stomped to death by it? </p><p>“Madara, is that you?” He heard a familiar voice say from behind him, one he had only heard for less than an hour but one he would always remember. Turning his head, he saw Hashirama standing there, head tilted, eyes full of worry. Madara lagged airily before it grew deeper and he tossed his head back. Getting up, he ran to Hashirama.</p><p>“You are alive! You remember me!” Madara said, reaching out for a hug but hesitating. He blushed to himself and coughed. “I mean, what are you doing here?” he added, Hashirama chuckled and pulled him in for a hug, lips brushing his ear when he spoke. “I could say the same to you,” Hashirama spoke softly before pulling back, giving Madara a bright smile. Dumbfounded, it took Madara a moment to realize that he let an otherworldly, strange being hug him, and get so close. He holstered his gun and sighed. </p><p>“I was taken in, recall the red pool? I was taking a closer look until something dragged me into it. I woke up here, in this world. I don’t know how to leave and my ankle is sprained,” Madara explained, eyeing the other man. He was still in that red armour from last time, with scratches and dirt littering it. No doubt, he had to have been the one to summon the giant wooden statue! </p><p>“Let me take a look, I can heal it,” Hashirama said bending down to his knees. Madara blinked and conceded, lifting his left ankle to the other man. Hashirama took off his boots and inspected the swollen ankle.  He hummed and with warm hands he emitted a green-ish glow, shocking Madara, causing him to retreat in fear. He was stopped by a firm grasp on his foot and an amused smile by Hashirama. “It’s alright, I’m simply healing you, it’ll be painless,” he said, trying to reassure the spiky haired man. Soon enough, his foot was released. Putting pressure on it, he felt no pain. What a mysterious man, Madara thought. To be able to use wood like he did and heal? Hashirama was anything but ordinary. It made Madara all that much determined to learn what he was, what he could do. What were his full capabilities? He needed to bring him back to the lab. That is, if he can find his way back out from this world.</p><p>“Madara? Are you hurt anywhere else?” Hashirama said, taking Madara out of his musing. It was then that he realized the tan man had gotten up and was peering right into his face. In a quick reaction of self defense he ducked and knocked Hashirama off his balance with a swift kick. The other man cursed, looking up at Madara was a teary gaze, face full of betrayal. </p><p>“Warn a guy before you shove your face to him, alright? And thanks for fixing up my foot,” Madara said, crossing his arms and refusing to give a hand out to lift the man up. He would not apologize for acting hastily. He still couldn’t fully trust him yet, right? Mumbling to himself about how he deserved a warning as well, Hashirama nodded. </p><p>“Ah, yes, the red pool! When I fought the tailed beast those months ago, we went through it yes, but I woke up back in my forest with no sign of it nearby. Strange right? I heard tales of it. The bloody depth, it appears out of nowhere and if you step through it, you’ll be lost to another world. I guess the tales were true but at least I survived!” Hashiarama said cheerily. He started to walk away, motioning for Madara to follow. With hesitance and puppy dog eyes being directed his way, he followed. It wasn’t fair, he shouldn’t look so cute, Madara thought to himself. </p><p>“How long have you been here?” Hashirama asked, giving Madara a quizzical look. </p><p>“Barely a day, the sun seemed to have just dawned,” he said, looking to the sky and seeing the sun firmly up, along with a few clouds above. </p><p>“Well, are you hungry? I could get you some food. Wouldn't want to be bested by your own stomach!” Hashirama joked, earning only a raised eyebrow. What food did they have here? Would his body accept anything foreign?</p><p>“I know a river close by, I could get you a fish,” He added after a moment.</p><p>Ah, fish. Wait, really? It would no doubt be different to the ones that existed in his world, surely.</p><p>Bass, Hashirama caught bass and cooked it over a fire, with a dopey grin after Madara told him about how he had waited for a sign of Hashirama returning.</p><p>“Aw, you missed me?” Hashirama said, laughing when Madara blushed and stuttered.</p><p>“N-No! You big oaf, I am a researcher, you aren’t the only thing to have ever emerged from the pool,” Madara said feverently. </p><p>“Just the first good looking man?” Hashirama countered with a sly smirk.</p><p>“Yeah? Do you tell yourself that to help you sleep better at night?” Madara retorted, snorting when Hashirama looked devastated, shoulders hunched, face slouched. </p><p>“For such a cute guy, you’re really mean, you know that?” Hashirama said, solemnly. He chewed unenthusiastically at his fish on a stick and Madara glared at him. Was he flirting with him? Really? The nerve of that guy! They barely knew each other. Which, albeit, was something Madara himself wanted to fix.</p><p>“Let’s play a game,” Madara said. </p><p>“Oh! I love games!” Hashirama said, cheerily, leaning up.</p><p>“20 questions, heard of it? Probably not. I ask a question, you answer, then you ask, I answer, got it?” Madara asked. With a nod from Hashirama, “Ok I’ll start,” he said, pleased to know that the other man was ready to go along with it. </p><p>“Do you have a full name”, he asked, a simple question. </p><p>“Hashirama Senju! Can I ask the same one?” Hashirama said, looking like an excited puppy. Were surnames relevant here?</p><p>“Sure. Madara Uchiha. Now, how long has it been since we first met?” Madara asked, wanting to know if there is a difference in time.</p><p>“Oh, um, maybe half a year? Did you miss me?”</p><p>“It has been two months for me, time seems to go at a different pace here. Also fuck off. Ask another question,” Madara said, irritated that the other didn’t seem to take this more seriously. He should ask questions he’d gain information from. </p><p>“Alright, where was I when I came through the pool?” Hashirama asked next.</p><p>“At a research facility. We had built a compound around the red pool, since in our world, it is stationary. No one knows how long it’s been there. How are you able to control wood like you do?” Madara asked, it was the most fascinating aspect of Hashirama.</p><p>“I was born with such gifts. I wouldn’t know exactly. What type of research do you do?” Hashirama replied, tilting his head and looking adorably confused for a moment. He must not have ever thought much on it,</p><p>“I study and analyze anomalies, and was specifically assigned to the red pool. You mentioned a tailed beast, is that what you call the giant fox?” Madara said. </p><p>“Yes, they are giant demons that terrorize the lands. My wood style is formidable against them. My turn, now, did anything else, besides the tailed beast come out from the pool?” Hashirama said.</p><p>“No, it shrunk vastly, nothing came back out. That is until something pulled me through. You said ‘demons’, there are more?” Madaar said. </p><p>“Yes, nine over all. Nasty bunch, good thing they aren’t fond of one another so they usually try to keep distance. Okay, so you plan to find the red pool and leave?” Hashirama said.</p><p>“Y-Yes, I have to go back to where I belong,” Madara said, peeveed he stuttered a bit.</p><p>“But you wanted me to stay with you there?” Hashirama asked, an inquisitive glint in his eyes. </p><p>“Hey! I haven’t asked my question yet. Are you the only one here?”</p><p>“No I have a clan and a bro-” Hshirama started, that is until Madara was pulled into the river by water whirling around him. Madara, caught completely off guard once again tried to fight against the water, finding it odd how it seemed to have a ‘grip’ on him. He heard shouting above the surface and before he knew it, Hashirama was pulling him up, holding him tightly. Madara coughed up water and clung to the taller man, mind blurry. It was then that he noticed an extremely pale man with blue armour similar to Hashirama, he had white hair, red eyes, and three red lines on his face with an ugly sneer directed at Madara.</p><p>“Brother, who is that man that you are holding? You were supposed to return hours ago, what are you doing with him!” asked the newcomer. </p><p>“Tobirama, calm down, he is my friend! Remember when I spoke of entering another world?” Hashirama spoke to the other man.</p><p>“Yes, just another one of your wacky dreams, you always did have the most fantastical ones,” this Tobirama replied.</p><p>“Hey, it was real and this is the man I met there! His name is Madara and he has gotten himself lost, having been pulled through to our world,” Hashirama said, dragging Madara out of the river. </p><p>“That’s your fucking brother? What a prick. Listen here you albino bastard, don’t start drowning other people without a warning!” Madara growled out, wanting to give the man a sucker punch to the throat. </p><p>“Alright, I’m about to drown you again, there’s your warning” Tobirama said before making strange hand signs and the water from the river started forming up. Hashirama yelled at his brother to stop antagonizing his friend. The pale man simply rolled his eyes. </p><p>“Hashirama, please, for all we know, he could be from another clan!” Tobirama said, waving to Madara as if he was a shit stain. Bastard.</p><p>“What clan? I’m not even from here!” Madara said. </p><p>“Exactly!”</p><p>Hashirama looked panicked, turning his head side to side, looking between them. Madara gripped his hair and twisted it, wrenching out all the water from it. He didn’t have time to deal with this. He needed to leave ASAP. He had his own brother to worry about. Izuna no doubt would have heard of his disappearance, probably cutting his vacation short to go back to the compound. He needed to go back to his younger brother. It was imperative that he find the exit from this world, the red pool.</p><p>“Look, Hashirama, thanks for the food and answers but I have to get back home. I see you have your own family and so do I,” Madara said, walking away from the siblings with seemingly no real destination in mind. Where would he even start? Back to where he first appeared? Where was that location in relation to this river? </p><p>“Tobirama, tell the others I will be gone for an unknown amount of time. I need to help Madara. In the meantime, you’ll be the clan leader,” Hashirama said, his tone leaving no room to argue. Tobirama looked as if he wanted to protest but shook his head.</p><p>“Fine, help your little friend out, but be warned, you know what lies out there beyond the forest, at least die in an honourable way with some dignity,” Tobirama said, looking directly in Hashirama’s eyes before departing. ‘Good riddance,’ Madara thought to himself. What was up with him? Sure Madara carried a gun but he couldn’t do what they seemed to be capable of. What type of humanoids were they? He certainly didn’t want to face this clan of theirs, not knowing what other things they were capable of. </p><p>“I say we start where I appeared, it was in a field by a large lake not too far from here, a bit southeast,” Madara stated, making his way back to the lake, it would take them several hours and nighttime would most likely reach them by then. Hashirama jogged up to him, giving him a strange look. He didn’t say anything and Madara was a bit annoyed at the silence. Though it looked like he wanted to speak but stopped himself.</p><p>“Family? Wife and children?” Hashirama blurted out, confusing Madara for a moment. Did he think he meant that when he had said he had a family? Laughing, he shook his head.</p><p>“No, but a younger brother, some cousins but I’m not particularly close to them. I do have a job I love and would hate to stop working,” he said, thinking fondly of his brother who would nag him on about how coffee wasn’t the only thing you could drink. Izuna copied Madara in their field of study and career and it was turned into a competition of sorts. They tried to outdo each other but they stuck by and worked great as a team. The higher ups acknowledged that, as a team, few could compare and have such high success rates. Looking to the man beside him, he saw Hashirama smile fondly at him. Madara raised an eyebrow and the other man chuckled.</p><p>“I know Tobirama left a bad first impression but I too would want to return to him. He’s my baby brother and though he can be quite uptight, I love him. He just wants what is best for me and the clan,” Hashirama said, looking over his shoulders to where they had been. Madara certainly could agree that he seemed uptight, probably struggled to make friends. Not his problem though. Izuna was a sweet one, when he wasn’t acting like a little shit. When they reached the cliff, Hashirama grabbed Madara by the waist, unannounced.</p><p>“H-Hey, what the he-” Madara started before Hashirama gave him a cheeky grin and did a hand sign, wood erupting from the ground and propelling them up. Madara held tight, wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. When they were at the top, he let go immediately, fixing his hair and hiding his no doubt red face.</p><p>“What is up with the lack of warnings!” Madara said, pinching the Hashirama on the arms. He was lucky he didn’t get shoved off the cliff. Hashirama apologized, saying it was light-hearted fun. Batsard, none of this was fun! Begrudgingly, he ushered Hashiaram to simply hurry up. For having only been this way once, Madara navigated the forest fairly well. Able to pick up signs of when he had been running through here. He was correct though, by the time they reached the clearing, night had arrived. He felt a cold shiver, the temperature having dropped. He looked in the direction of the lake. No movement on the surface, good. </p><p>“Here is where I woke up,” Madara said, gesturing to the clearing. Hashirama nodded and sat down, seeming to go into a state of meditation. Not knowing what else to do, he sat beside him. Five minutes passed and Hashirama finally spoke, “I don’t sense it. Last time, I could feel it’s dark energy but now? Nothing,” He said, giving Madara a sad smile. Madara himself shrugged, telling him not to worry. He took out his tablet, knowing it really wouldn’t help in the scenario...until it did. Madara gasped, seeing how the tablet showed a connection to the wifi of the compound, extremely low but there. What if the signal still transported through the pool? It had to be it, if so, then that meant the SCP was nearby.</p><p>“Hashirama, see that symbol? It means that the red pool has to be close by, in what direction, I don’t know. We have to go search now!” Madara said, grinning like a mad dog. This was his chance! Hashirama on the other hand looked around suspiciously and slowly got up.</p><p>“I think we should stay here for now. It’s too dangerous to be making a move at night,” Hashirama said, looking concerned. </p><p>“No, this can’t wait! The SCP doesn’t stay in one location here as it does in my world. It could be gone come sunrise!” Madara said, enraged that the man who had offered help is now backing up. He thought he cared, had wanted to help! Raising his hands in a gesture of surrender, Hashirama spoke up, “I just don’t want us to get killed, alight? Please, who is to say that it doesn't leave? I’ll build us a temporary house to sleep overnight and once dawn has arrived, we can set out. That sound good?” Hashirama pleaded. Madara scoffed but stood still, wanting to see this ‘house’ he’d build. He shouldn’t have been surprised that the man used his powers to literally craft a makeshift home. With a toothy grin, Hashirama gestured for him to enter. It was fairly small, only having a foyer then leading to one large room. It would do, for now. </p><p>“Stay here and I’ll go get us some more fish, alright?” Hashirama said, earning a dismissive wave of the hand from the spiky-haired man. Once he left, Madara looked at the tablet again and saw the signal still there. It was a temporary relief, but if he left on an empty stomach, he’d be less focused and likely to commit grievous errors, though if he skipped sleep, it would equal the same. Yet it ate at him to know that the pool could vanish, it could be gone! And his ticket home gone! He couldn’t risk the chance. So he’d wait until Hashirama arrived and they would eat and once the other man slept, he’d leave. Yes, that was the plan, he helped him plenty enough. Now he needed to go the rest on his own. It was the best option. He had a clan and brother anyways, it’s not like he could ask him to enter the pool with him. Maybe the mysteries of this world and its inhabitants were best not known. When the other man arrived, smiling and setting up a fireplace, he started to cook the fish.</p><p>“Hope you don’t mind eating fish twice! Back at my encampment, there was more variety,” He spoke, taking off his armour. Marada shrugged his shoulders and said he didn’t care all that much. Though the view he was receiving was a meal of its own. Hashirama was cut but like a goddamn tree. What the hell gave this buffoon the right to be so hot?</p><p>“Madara, I’m flattered but please, do keep your mouth shut, flies might enter it,” Hashirama jokes, a mischievous glint in his eyes. Madara decided throwing a boot at him was the best reply. He muttered to himself about how dimwitted and arrogant Hashirama was. Bursting out in a fit of laughter, Hashirama said he didn’t mind being ogled, not from an attractive man like Madara. </p><p>“You’re so shameless! And it’s not my fault I was staring, where else was I to look? Just, shut up!” Madara shouted, tearing off his coat and bundling it up, he laid down, his body turned to the wall. After that, neither spoke, only the sound of the crackling fire was in the air. He only turned when he felt the other man loom over him. Seeing a fish on a stick being handed over, he sat up and gave his thanks. Hashirama sat beside him and chewed.</p><p>“I would have studied you,” Madara spoke, not really knowing why he felt compelled to answer the question he had ignored earlier. Hashirama looked confused for a second before realizing what he meant.</p><p>“Why?” he asked, not minding his goddamn manners and swallowing his mouthful before speaking. Madara looked disgusted.</p><p>“It’s my job, to study the unknown and either see what can be gained in order to help the world or figure out a way to eliminate it,” Madara answered, feeling uncomfortable. If Hashirama had ever shown signs of hostility, he would have either been killed or contained, to be treated like a lab rat, thought to be possibly unintelligible and beastly. </p><p>“Oh, I see. Well, I can’t fault you there. Tobirama is a researcher as well. Brilliant, though sometimes it scares me. He has created accidents that nearly killed him. But what he does is for the sake of the clan,” Hashirama said a fond smile on his face. It irked Madara to know he had that in common with the whited haired man who had tried to drown him. But what if in some other parallel universe, Tobirama was the one working for the SCP foundation and Madara the one in a clan in a bizarre world. He couldn’t see Hashirama helping out his brother like how Izuna does. </p><p>“Tell me more, about your life here,” Madara asked, knees tucked and chin placed atop it. Hashirama flashed him a brilliant smile and started talking about how he was the clan leader, how his father passed years ago. How at some point he had two other younger siblings. Madara’s heartfelt a pang of pain, memories of his own long-deceased younger siblings. They had died in a car accident. Their mother never recovered and Madara grew protective over Izuna, his last living sibling. Their father grew distant, barely ever being home, apathetic to any achievement his living sons earned. It had taken leaving for college to escape the gloomy atmosphere of his household. Izuna didn’t take long to follow. They stuck by each other's side through the fire and flames that surrounded them in life. </p><p>He chuckled when the man started talking about his love of gardening and how he could spend hours among the plants he tended to. Things escalated when he spoke then of his fights against the tailed beasts. He had only ever met three, bested them, but could never take their lives, not having the will. Cute if not idiotic. Madara would end them if he could, that is if controlling them wasn’t an option. Hashirama kept talking and at some point, Madara yawned and went to lay down, barely able to keep listening to the other man's ramble. </p><p>Eventually, sleep overtook him and he was out. Barely feeling when Hashirama had laid next to him. Too bad Madara moved in his sleep, usually to clutch at his pillow and hug it. So when he rolled over and went to wrap his arms around Hashirama, the tan man didn’t seem to mind one bit. When he heard a groan later in the night, Madara woke up, groggily, he inhaled when he realized his position. Slowly unwrapping himself, he got up. Hashirama looked to be in a deep sleep, lightly snoring. He bent down to grab his tablet and checked the signal, it was there, still weak but there. </p><p>Before he crept out of the house, he gingerly pressed a kiss to the other’s forehead. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it but he felt that he had to thank him in some way other than words. Hashirama moved, startling Madara but didn’t wake. With a sigh, he left the wooden establishment, leaving behind his coat as a memento for the man when he would eventually awake. </p><p>The night sky was lit brightly by the stars above, and it was a precious sight. Madara wondered if those were the same stars. Was the milky way visible? Or did it not exist in this world, dimension, wherever ‘here’ was. He walked, through the field and in the opposite direction, hoping this was the right way, unable to tell which direction the signal was coming from. The field seemed endless, hills starting to appear more and more. If he looked back to the cabin, to Hashirama, he would never confess that the feel of his forehead against Madara’s lips sent tingles. It was not fair he met such an amicable, handsome man this way. He knew that the two of them could be great friends, maybe more. But no, he couldn't, it would never work out. The thought caused a strange ache in his chest but he refused to think much longer on it. He looked back at his tablet and made sure he had not left range. Hours passed by, the silence chewing away at his sanity but not his determination. He had one gun in his right hand, tablet on the left. Occasionally he would hear a noise off in the distance and it made him jump, paranoid. It made him worry that he had made the wrong decision in leaving Hashirama behind. Scoffing to himself, Madara shook his head. He could handle this, he wasn’t helpless.</p><p>When the sun started breaking through the horizon, Madara had sighed when he saw the end of the plains enter a marshland. It didn’t bode well for him, knowing such terrain was dangerous. More so than being out in an open field with no cover. He trudged on, clenching his jaw when the mud practically consumed his boots. Insects were all around and he took out a lighter he had and waved it around, fearing being bitten by the insects. While looking at his tablet, Madara did not notice a large snake, bigger than a human creeping upon him. When it lunged, Madara thanked his past combat training for his reaction time saved him. Tragically, the snake took the tablet right from his hand, swallowing it. Madara cursed and shot fire at the snake, causing it to hiss and retreat quickly within the mud and water. “No, no, no!” Madara shouted, running after the snake but losing his trail quickly. He kicked at some rocks nearby, frustrated. This couldn't be happening he thought. How could he have let the device be consumed by a freakish snake! </p><p>“Well ain’t that a bummer, I’ll show you where his den is if you let me have something of yours, kid,” He heard a voice say. Startled, he pointed the gun in the direction of the voice, lowering when he saw only a toad. </p><p>“Oh, just a toad. Fuck, this place is wreaking havoc on my sanity,” he muttered to himself.</p><p>“Too bad, so deal or no?” the toad spoke. Did it speak? Madara blinked and if he was any less of a man, he would have bolted out of there.  What the fuck was going on. Was that toad actually talking to him? Did he bump his head or was he still asleep beside Hashirama?</p><p>“Um, pal? You alright there?” it spoke up again.</p><p>“No, a fucking slimy toad is talking to me!” he said, a bit hysterical. </p><p>“I’m not slimy!” it retorted. </p><p>“I don’t care! I need to leave, so if you know where the snake went, just please tell me, I’ve had a long day,” Madara spoke, taking a calming breath, this was not the weirdest thing he had seen. No, he had to remind himself the SCP foundation has encountered plenty of strange anomalies.  </p><p>“Will you give me something in return?” the toad asked.</p><p>“Sure but only *after* I get my tablet back from the snake, got it?” Madara said, crossing his arms.</p><p>“Deal!” the toad said, raising a...hand? And pointing it in a direction.</p><p>“Over there, there’s a cave, entranced covered by moss, red flowers littered in front of it,” it said when Madara raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“You’re not coming?” he asked.</p><p>“Eh, I’ll keep my distance,” it said. Madara sighed and went on his way, the creature not too far behind. What would he even give to the toad? What would it even want or need? Maybe he could capture it and take it back home. It was annoying and singing an awful song behind him. He told it to shut up but just got tongue to his face, slapping him. He threw a rock at him but it dodged, then it slapped him again, laughing, taunting him for his lack of speed. Saying he’d be no match against the snake. When they reached the cave entrance, Madara entered alone, which didn’t surprise him. It was moist and humid, a rotten smell clung to the air. He saw various shedded snakeskin all round and knew this was it, the lair of the snake. When he entered a clearing, after walking through the tunnel, he saw the snake coiled up. Grinning he aimed for an eye and shot, it hissed and thrashed about, another shot and it was dead. Smirking, he walked up the snake and leaned over it. “Not looking so good? Don’t fucking mess with Madara Uchiha you oversized worm,” he said, looking around to find something to cut the snake open with. All of a sudden the ground shook and from another tunnel opening appeared an even larger snake. Gulping, he shot at its face, running to take cover behind a rock shortly. It practically roared before zoning in on Madara. </p><p>Madara thought to himself how life was truly a box of chocolates as Forrest Gump's mother had said in the ridiculous movie. Izuna had made him watch it years ago. Not even after all these years working with the foundation did he plan to get eaten alive by a snake, yet here he was, in the belly of the beast, soon to be dissolved. Did he deserve this because he loved to torture his cousin, Obito? The kid was such a crybaby and gullible. Or that time he set fire to their neighbor's tree house after their son had called his hair a rat’s nest. Or was it that one time he let this one agent get eaten by an SCP that was known to be disguised as a fucking couch. Now that was a strange day. </p><p>The bastard did refuse to pay up a bet. Yes, it had to be that one. Let someone get eaten, you’ll end up in the same position eventually. He groaned to himself, holding back tears. He refused to cry, he was better than this. He would keep shooting off rounds if he hadn’t run out a while ago. Damn, what was this snake made of? Madara almost puked when his whole world started to spin, the snake seeming to be on the move now or that’s what he thought. He saw a sharp object pierce through the snake and out came Madara, covered in snake guts and blood. Barely able to contain the puke that rose up, he looked around to see Hashirama giving him a teary look.</p><p>“You’re alright! I was worried about where you had gone!” Hashirama said before swooping Madara up and spinning him around. He held him tight and Madara was tempted to puke on him to get him to let go but he felt such great relief. Here was Hashirama, saving him from near-certain death. But what stunned him the most was that *he was here*. He came after Madara.</p><p>“Why? Why did you come looking for me? You didn’t need to find me,” Madara asked, confused by the man’s actions. What he heard next nearly made him swoon.</p><p>“I said I’d help and I never go back on my word. You need help and I’ll do all I can, you’re my friend!” He said as if it was the most obvious thing. It made Madara’s cheeks heat up and he let himself be held a bit longer.</p><p>“Thank you,” Madara whispered, biting his lips.</p><p>“It really does help that I find you outrageously attractive though,“ Hashirama added, laughing sweetly. Madara looked up, eyes wide before leaving his arms, annoyed his body shivered from the warmth now gone. </p><p>“Well, then, help me cut open the other snake, it ate my fucking tablet,” Madara said, fixing his rumpled clothing and wiping off the foul liquids from his body. He’d need a bath as soon as possible. Hashirama aided in retrieving his tablet and they both exited the cave, toad exclaiming how lucky Madara was to have a hero come to him. Madara growled and shoved the empty gun at it. “There, have this. Now never speak to me again,” he said, giving the toad his gun. It wasn’t like he could reload it. The creature said its thanks and farewell and both went their separate ways. Once out of the marshlands, Madara wooted, seeing now an increase in strength from the signal. They were getting closer! He saw a river flowing leading to a small mountain range, the snow seemed to peak it. He looked to Hashirama who nodded in return. Off they went to mountains, the river beside them, journey continuing, this time together. No hidden departures. They chatted, Madara snickering when Hashirama told a story of when he first summoned his giant wooden troll. It terrified half the clan and Tobirama had thought it was an enemy. They decided to search for food and Madara found berries that Hashirama said were edibles along with some mushrooms. They set up camp, ate, and went on.</p><p>“Hm, doesn’t it feel colder?” Hashirama pointed out and Madara had to agree, it seemed that snow might hit. Their plan was to follow the river where it cut through the mountain. He ushered Hashirama to hurry and create a boat so that they could make haste. Agreeing, Hashirama created a boat and they set sail, letting the boat flow along with the river. At some point, the current grew rapidly and the ride shakier. But they passed through eventually. Snow falling down by that point. Both men now shivering, made their way back on land, Madara checking the signal, which had increased by a tiny percentage but it was something. It meant they were on the right track still. </p><p>They traveled together for days on end, sometimes realizing they needed to backtrack once the signal grew weaker. Hashirama made a spear for Madara to hunt and defend himself with, even taking out a wild boar which he found amusing how there were so many creatures that existed in both worlds. They would stay huddled at night, sharing warmth and tales. Madara spoke about Izuna and other SCP’s he had dealt with. But they avoided the discussion of the red pool and the inevitable goodbyes. Madara found the whole experience….wonderful. He felt like a child out camping with someone who he could easily consider a best friend.</p><p> They seemed to just click. He would tease Hashirama until he pouted and just the slightest thing would pick him back up again. It was amusing. Until he flirted. Madara would fluster and stutter, denying anything he said to him. How long was it since such a handsome man flirted so terribly with him? Izuna always said he needed to go out more, leave the lab. He would never tolerate other workers even getting friendly with him. Hooking up with other workers was forbidden. Which was understandable, having affairs in the foundation, with their line of work wouldn’t end well. But in the end, he couldn’t deny his attraction. </p><p>While walking through some grove, Hashirama paused and looked up, squinting his eyes. He then grabbed Madara and made a run for it.</p><p>“What’s happening!” Madara shouted, not appreciating being manhandled. Hashirama threw them into a bush, clamping a hand over Madara and whispering into his ears.</p><p>“I sense a tailed beast, a familiar one. It can fly and has wings. I think we should stay slow and still until it leaves,” Hashirama whispered, breath tickling Madara’s earlobe. He squealed and nodded. They said there for what felt like an hour and when the coast was clear. Hashirama apologized and Madara just shrugged it off. He looked at his tablet and saw it only had two percent left. It had lasted quite a formidable time without being charged, now it was reaching its end. He growled and nearly tossed it away. They were so close! The signal is stronger than ever before.</p><p>“My tablet is dying! No, if I lose it, we won’t be able to find the fucking pool, damn it!” Madara cursed. He clenched his eyes shut, trying to take deep breaths. They had to find it, it shouldn’t take any longer. How was Izuna doing with all this? It would only be a fraction of time that passed there but it was enough to no doubt cause panic. A hand on his shoulder startled him and Hashirama was giving him a sympathetic smile.</p><p>“What did I say? I’ll help get you home, no matter what,” he said before sitting down and meditating. No doubt he was trying to sense the pool like he had tried the first time. When he opened his eyes, Madara noticed a solemn glint in his eyes and his heart sank.</p><p>“It’s close by,” he spoke, leaving Madara conflicted. That was good news, he thought and said as much. They then set on in the direction he felt it, both in silence. Madara used his thumb to dig his nail into his other fingers, a nervous tick. Eventually, they made it to some beach, and to a cave near the shore. They entered and Madara saw it. The red pool. They stood there, looking at it, looking at everything but each other. The longer the silence and immobility went on, the more wrecked his nerves felt.</p><p>“I like y-”</p><p>“I don’t wa-”</p><p>They both paused, blushing before Madara scratched the back of his head and Hashirama bellowed a laugh. Madara gestured for him to go first.</p><p>“I don’t want you to go, I’ve come to more than enjoy your company. I wish you could stay, at least a little longer,” he said, a small smile on his lips. Madara gulped and nodded his head.</p><p>“I’m not going to lie, part of me wishes to stay, get to learn more about this world and especially you but not as just a researcher but...as somebody who has…” Madara said, not finding the right words to express himself. Instead, he looked Hashirama right in the eyes and dove to him, planting a kiss on his lips. Hashirama let out a surprised gasp before returning the kiss quickly. They stood there for a solid few minutes, enjoying what felt like an eternal goodbye. When they finally separated, a string of spit still connecting them, Hashirama chuckled.</p><p>“I knew you found me hot, admit it,” Hashirama jokes, before giving a peck on Madara’s forehead.</p><p>“Don’t get an inflated head, you fool. But yes, it helps your fucking drop-dead gorgeous, okay?” Madara said, shaking his head but smiled softly. </p><p>“Maybe, you can come back to pay a visit, or I can go to you?” Hashirama spoke, voice holding a delicate edge to it. Madara feared he would say that, but was glad he vocalized it, after all, he had similar thoughts. </p><p>“Yes, I’d like that, I’ll come to you, maybe bring my brother,” Madara said, not knowing if Izuna would even want to pass through the pool. He was lucky he survived the first time. Past reports spoke of a failed mission through the pool, one survivor. Could he tempt fate yet again? Giving one last farewell kiss, Madara walked to the pool, sinking into it. He saw Hashirama simply watch in silence before he spoke up, “I have your coat! You left it at the shelter I built the first time. You have to return to retrieve it!”.</p><p>Madara snickered, what a foolish man, “Yeah? Guess I will, that was a gift!” Soon darkness eclipsed his vision and Madara felt suffocated and he passed out. </p><p> </p><p> Hashirama felt his heart shatter when the pool started to recede. Not knowing what to do, he jumped in it and tried reaching for Madara but he felt nothing. The liquid evaporated around him and he was left utterly alone. A tear slipped down his cheek. It felt like a piece of him was gone. But he would wait, he came back once, Hashirama believed in his eventual return, no matter how long. Tobirama always called him a romantical dreamer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Madara woke up with a groan. He blinked out the drowsiness he felt. He saw he was in a bed, monitor connected to him, Izuna to his left giving him the most frightening glare he had ever seen.</p><p>“So, how was your vacation?” he joked weakly. He got an earful for a full hour, a lecture on protocol, how not to be a complete dumbass, and that he owed him a refund at the hotel he had booked for nothing. Madara retreated back into the pillows, wondering if he should have ever returned. but the tears in his brother's eyes told that he never truly had a choice. Izuna was his baby brother. He could never abandon him. They talked of what had happened, Madara coming clean about everything, even how he had started to fall for Hashirama. Izuna gave him a sad look by the end of it all. </p><p>“The pool is gone, I don’t think you can keep your word on visiting him again,” Izuna said, seemingly not taking pleasure in torturing his brother. Madara wished he were joking, had asked then begged for it to be a joke. Eventually, he saw for himself the emptiness in which stood the pool once. Gone was the pool, gone was Hashirama yet again. Was this to always be the outcome? It didn’t take long for them to receive word to leave the compound, being sent to learn about another anomaly. Both brothers went where they were told and did what must be done. Over time, as weeks passed and then a year, Madara tried to move on. But he couldn’t, unable to accept that he would never see Hashirama again. Was it love at first sight? Perhaps. Madara didn’t care what to call it.</p><p>One day, while at home in his apartment, on his day off he received a text from his brother.</p><p>‘Had a friend keep a tab on SCP-354, said it’s appeared again. Ready to go find your tree boyfriend?’</p><p>Madara never ran so fast in his goddamn life, tripping over his coffee table and bumping his elbow. There was no time to waste, he got a a fucking man to smother with all his pent up need and love.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're reading this, did you skip or have you tortured yourself by reading all of the fic? Well, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, no matter the length or if it's just heart emojis or a coffin. XD</p><p> </p><p>Well you can talk to me on my twitter, sunwukongart and my Tumblr, kingsunwukong.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>